Inuyasha's Christmas
by Mew Mittens
Summary: InuKag Kagome bring Inuyasha to her time, getting some stuff for christmas, when he suddenly blanks out! What is his demon side doing to him? Will he be ok?
1. Kagome, Please

Dear readers:  
I am restarting this story, so i'd like you to re-read this, please.  
Summary Sango learns about Christmas By: Inuyasha'sMate4Life Chapter 1 "Kagome, please?"

"Bye everybody!" said Kagome. Inuyasha, as usual, was mad that Kagome was going back to her time. She had told him that she needed to go back so she could get a surprise for everyone. Shippo had been begging Kagome to tell them what the surprise was, having one last trick up his sleeve, went over to Kagome and sneezed," AHCHOO!" "My, Shippo, you sure do have a cold, sorry but I might have to leave your surprise at home." Shippo confusedly said "B-but I always do that!"Kagome laughed and said, "I was kidding, I know you do. You can't fool me. I'm sorry, Shippo, but you have to wait until tomorrow. Ok?" "sigh ok, Kagome. But while you're gone, can you get me some chocolate?" Miroku, who had just put his and Sango's baby, Arenia (Ah- ree- enna), to sleep, said, "So, Lady Kagome, when are you going to get back?" "I'll get back in a few hours," said Kagome, "But you'll need to build a tent so the surprise will be just perfect. "Oh just go home and get the surprise!" yelled Shippo. "Shut up,runt!" said Inuyasha. "Uh, hey Kagome?" "Yeah, Inuyasha?" "Can i uh...go with you?" asked Inuyasha. "Sure, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, brightly. "Well let's go," saidKagome. Modern Times "Inuyasha, why did you want to come?" Kagome asked. "Well, i have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen." "Oh, ok." Kagome smiled. 'I wish she would smile more often. Why doesn't she? Is something in the Fuedal era unhappy to her?' 'Yes, you idiot. YOU'  
'Huh'  
'You're the reason she's un happy'  
'Ok, but why'  
'SHE LOVES YOU, YOU DORK'  
'Oh... I didn't realize'  
'Ok, Inuyasha, you have to choose, Kagome or Kikyo'  
'Have you chosen'  
'Yep. Kagome. A while back, actually'  
'oh... I love both of them, though'  
'There's your life with Kikyo, and here's your life with Kagome, you can tell me who you want to be with'  
Inuyasha blanked out and fell to the ground. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome cried.  
Not much longer, but a twisted plot, so, i hoped you enjoyed this better than the first chapter. Coming soon, Chapter two: Inuyasha, Please Wake Up!  
So, uh... give me yuor thoughts, but no flames, they'll melt the snow - 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
Inuyasha, please! 

Mew Mitten: Hey, guys! Oh, I'd like you to meet the all-new, super-hyper: Mew Socks!  
Mew Socks: Hey, Mittie! I'm so happy to be here! Can i help you write your story? I could write evens, and you can write odds!  
MM: How about you write the Kagura/Sesshomaru chapters, and I'll write the Inuyasha/Kagome ones!  
MS: Okey dokey! I'll start on chapter...5, kk?  
MM: Ok, and i'll start back on Chapter 6, and we'll alternate!  
MS:Any way.  
MM: ONTO THE STORY!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Wake up! Inuyasha!" Kagome started shaking Inuyasha's shoulders, whispering,"Please wake up... Inuyasha, please wake up!" "Half-breed, you had better choose soon, Kagome's screaming!" Inuyasha's demon side said.  
"My name's Inuyasha, you jerk! And i'm you! I...but what if Kagome doesn't really love"  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "Y-you can't die on me! You can't!" She sobbed.

**_"Kagome's close to using her powers! You have to hurry!" Inuyasha's human side said.  
"Who'd you guys choose?" Inuyasha asked, panicking.  
"I chose Kagome! And so did your one brain cell!" Demon Inuyasha said.  
"That would be your one brain cell, too." Inuyasha smirked.  
"What ever, damnitt! Choose, or kagome's powers will come out!" Human Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ok... I choose... KAGOME!"_**

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She was holding Inuyasha ever-so-gently. She then hugged him as if her life depended on it. "Inuyasha, what happened? Are you sick?" She asked.  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome back. "No, Kagome. I'm fine. just a little tired from staying up all night." 'I hope she doesn't ask'  
"Well, then why don't we start taking turns watching over the group? I mean, i can help! I re"  
"Kagome, you can't do anything about it! Look, Kagome, I...I lo"  
"Kagome? You're here! Sota, call Igguiyami! Tell him to pick up some oden at the store before he comes home!" Kagome's mother called. "Inuyash... oh... sorry! i hope there wasn't anything going on!" She said, seeing the couple hugging.  
"N-no, mom! Did you say oden? Yay!" Kagome said, hopping up. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen, hoping Inuyasha hadn't seen her blush.  
"So, uh, Mrs.Higurashi, who's Igguiyami?" Asked a slightly hurt Inuyasha.  
"Oh, a man I met a work. He's been coming over every day, so Sota's starting to think of him as a father. After a while, we decided to start seeing each other." Mrs. H. answered.  
"Oh. sigh I guess I'm the only one with out some one"  
"Excuse me?" (I'm gonna call her Akane.)Akane asked.  
"Did i say that out loud? Oops..." Inuyasha blushed.  
"Don't worry, Kagome loves you. She--" Akane said, getting cut off by Kagome.  
"Mom! Sota said you were seeing Igguiyami, and i was wondering if he was going to marry you?" Kagome asked, stubbornly.  
"Kagome! I-I don't know, actually..." Akane blushed. (i wonder if i should change this into a cross over?)"But, he decided to move out of his apartment and into the guest room, so Inuyasha, you might have to sleep in Kagome's room tonight"  
"Uh, well, we were actually planning on going back tonight, to celebrate Christmas in the fuedal era, mom..." Kagome said.  
"Oh, ok... I guess...how many shards did you say you had?" Akane asked sadly.  
"Well, we have 14...mom, are you ok?" Kagome asked.(oh, they got 1 from Kohaku, 2 from Koga's legs, and the rest from demons)  
"Hey, Kagome, is it possible that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara could come here?" Inuyasha asked, seeing Akane. "Well, Keade might have something that they might be able to use to come, why?" Kagome asked.  
"Because i really think you should stay here for this 'Krist mus'." Inuyasha said with difficulty.  
"Oh, well then, we'll be right back, mom!" Kagome said.  
"Bye honey. be back before all the oden's gone!" Akane said, happily.

* * *

"Lady Keade, do you have any thing that could Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara let through the well?" Kagome asked.  
"Aye, child. It's a rosary, like Inuyasha's." Kaede answered. "I can make them right away. Be thinking of subdueing words for ye friends"  
"Well, Miroku's is definatly going to be Pervert!" Kagome laughed. "But i think i'll let Sango say it"  
"Ok, come on Kagome, let's go see them. Can i do Shippo's?" Inuyasha begged. "Si--" Kagome started. "Inuyasha, I sence a jewel shard"  
Inuyasha sniffed. "Oh, great! That damn wolf just HAD to come" Inuyasha muttered.  
"What, Inu...NOOO! Inuyasha, start running!" Kagome cried.  
"What? You don't want to see Koga"  
"No come--" Kagome was cut off.  
"Kagome! How's MY woman doing? Has the Half-breed..." Koga's vioce trailed off when he smelled Inuyasha on Kagome.  
"Kagome, why do i smell the half-breed on you?" He whined.  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, remembering what had happened. "Well, you see, I..." Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha told me that he loved me and then he... he... he kissed me!" Kagome lied.  
"WHAT!" Koga screamed. "How could you Kagome?"  
"Be-because I love--because i don't want to be with you!" Kagome said.  
"Lady Kagome, the rosaries are done, take them to ye group." Keade said, saving the day.  
"Well, Koga, you heard her, gotta go!" Kagome said, running to Keade.

* * *

"Sango, you can choose Kirara and Miroku's words.And I'll choose Shippo's and your's." Kagome said.  
"But, Kagome! I promise only to to it to him if he says something! Please!" Inuyasha pleaded.  
"Fine, but if you do, i'll S-- you so much..." Kagome said, placing the rosaries on every one.  
"Ok, Sango, um...Boomerang." Kagome said, when she said it, the rosary sent a shock through Sango.  
"Miroku" Sango said, deviously,"PERVERT!" she screamed. Miroku flew into the ground as she said it.  
"Kirara...mew" Sango whispered, sending another small shock into Kirara.  
"Shippo,"Inuyasha glared murderously.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned.  
"Don't worry," Inuyasha said, turning back to Shippo,"Runt." He muttered, sending Shippo high into the air and crashing back down into the ground.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
"I didn't know that was gonna happen! Really"  
"Whatever Inuyasha, let's just go. Ok, we'll all hop in at the same time. Come on, take hands every body." Kagome said. "Ok, on 3, 1, 2, 3!" Evey one jumped in, sending them 500 years into the future.

* * *

"Mom, we're back!" Kagome called.  
"Oh, Kagome, this is Igguiyami! Igguiyami, this is Kagome, Inuyasha"  
"Sango." Sango answered.  
"Miroku" Miroku answered.  
"Shippo, and Kirara." Shippo answered.  
"Hi, kids! Come on, let's go eat!" Igguiyami answered.

"Ok, Kagome, I'm giving you $200 to buy presents, so hurry up. Oh, but before you go, Inuyasha and Miroku, I have clothes for you so you can go to the mall. Kagome, take Sango upstairs and give her some clothes.

* * *

Mew Mittens: I'm gonna end it here, so see you soon!  
Coming soon:  
Chapter 3:  
The Mall! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The Mall

MM: Hi! I'm Back again! w00t! Hey, Socks!  
MS: Yeah? When are you going to let me do the writing?  
MM: When I get to chapter 5! Ok?  
MS: sigh okaaaay... what about Sango and Miroku?  
MM: I'll ask if any one wants to wirte them. Any one? Well, if you read this and you want to write Sango and Miroku chapters, e-mail me at or...just review. I'm also thinking about writing a new fic, preferably Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm creating new characters for it, so when I start the very first chapter, either e-mail me or review the chapter. just put your name, your age, your Mew name, your wepon, attack name(s) and who ever you want to be with. I get Masaya!  
MS: Any way.  
(Both)ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 3:

"Kagome? How do you put these on?" Sango asked, holding up a pair of bras and panties.  
"Oh...well, with the first thing, you put your arms through the holes and I'll get the rest, and the underwear, put them on like the bra, but through your legs and pull it up to your waist." Kagome explained. (Mew Socks: Isn't that a little bit to elaborate? Mew Mittens: I dunno... should I delete it)  
"Ok." Sango said, putting them on. "Can you get it now?" She asked, turning around.  
"Yeah, here." Kagome answered, hooking the clasps. (if you're a boy, i know you're wanting to know how to put one on, but i'm not gonna tell you! ha ha)  
"Do I go out like this or is there more i need to put on?" Sango asked, looking in a mirror. "We may be married, but I'm not going out there with Miroku around.  
"Oh, sorry! look in thefourth and fifth droors and take a pair of pants out that you like, or a skirt, and then look in the"  
"Kagome! We're...I-I! Oh, no..." Inuyasha said, barging into Kagome's room. (A/N/ Kagome's naked)  
"Inuyasha! Get out! YOu...demented pervert!" Kagome yelled, throwing things at him to get him out of her room.  
After Inuyasha closed the door, Sango asked,"Why didn't you sit him"  
"Because if I did, he'd be mad at me..." Kagome sighed, pulling a long sleeved shirt over her head. "And I don't want him to be mad on Christmas eve..." She added.  
"What's Chirstmas eve?" Sango asked, putting on her pants that she'd picked out.  
"Oh...it's well...it's... It's the day before Chistmas, witch is a time when every one celebrate the birth of a man that saved a lot of people. A lot of people in Japan don't celebrate Christmas, they celebrate Bhuddism." Kagome answered, putting on her boots and sweater.  
"Oh, ok. Is there any reason why we needed to put up a tent?" Sango asked, also putting on boots.  
"Well...because..." Kagome blushed. "There's a plant, called mistletoe, and any boy and girl that walk under it...kiss"  
"Oh... and you wanted to"  
Sango, shut up! Inuyasha has super good hearing!" Kagome whispered. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
"yeah, but what about Kirara and Shippo"  
"Well, they're staying here so they don't get lost. Oh, here. Put these on your hands." Kagome said, tossing Sango some gloves.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for walking in like that." Inuyasha apologized, with his ears drooping.  
"Inuyasha, don't worry, you didn't know." Kagome said, rubbing his fallen ears. (i tried that, but they weren't as soft as Inuyasha's)  
"Kids, we're here." Akane said, stopping the van and letting them get out. (i dunno if she has one, but we'll pretend she does)  
"Thanks for taking us mom" Kagome said, taking the money her mom had given her.  
"Kagome, why do we have to split up? I don't want to travel alone with"  
"Kagome!" "Kagome"  
"Kagome"  
"Higurashi"  
"Oh, no..." Kagome groaned.  
"Hi, Higurashi do you want to--" Hojo started, getting cut off by.  
"Look, jerk, her name's Kagome, not 'Higurashi'" Inuyasha retorted, rather angrily.  
"You don't know how much I don't care" Hojo retorted back, just as angrily, turning to Kagome."Higurashi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas tomorrow, and leave this bastard and his weird friends to themselves"  
"I"  
"She'd love to!" Eri and Yuka said, making sure she didn't turn him down.  
"No, Kagome! Why are you going with him? you said you were staying with us!" Sango said, rather hurt. (I love that word! Rather)  
"No, I"  
"She'll be ready at 7:00!" Eri said, pushing Sango aside.  
"But"  
"You don't have a present for him? Oh, well, let's go get you one!" Yuka said, pushing Kagome away from every one.  
"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, hoping he wouldn't abandon her for getting forced to Hojo's house.  
"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha said, running after the three. He ran in front of them, making them stop.  
"How'd"  
"You're"  
"It's my turn to cut you off. Did you once think she didn't want to go? She's beeen in the hos-pit-taal for a year now, and she may want to spand this 'Chris- tmuus' with her family and friends!" Inuyasha said, getting more angry by the minute, trying to pronounce his words right. "Yeah, guys, I think we should let her do whatever she wants to do." Ayumi said, walking next to Inuyasha.  
"Well, naxt christmas?" Eri asked.  
"Well"  
"No! She's uh.. moving in with me in... A-meer i cuh." Inuyasha said, hoping Kagome wouldn't be mad that he was partially asking her to stay with him.  
"America!" Yuka cried, pushing Inuyasha and Ayumi away.  
"Yes! We're getting...married!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm.  
Hojo, Eri and Yuka gasped.  
"You are? That's wonderful! Am I invited?" Ayumi asked.  
"Well, you see, it's going to be in America." Kagome said, feeling guilty that she couldn't tell Ayumi the truth. (Is Ayumi the one with curly hair)  
"Why, Kagome? I thought you loved me! Why are you marrying this over-protective, two-timing bastard and not me?" Hojo asked, making Kagome angry.  
"YOu...little asshole!" Kagome whispered."How dare you say that about Inuyasha! He's been with me ever since I got sick! He's taken care of me, protected me, and given me the most encouraging words to help me through that god damn time!" Kagome said, near tears.  
" Kagome, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry! Look, we have to go shopping for prezenst, if you don't mind, and you...umm what's your name?" Inuyasha asked Ayumi.  
"Ayumi, why?" She asked.  
"Do you want to come with us and 'shop'?" He asked, noticing how caring she'd been during that scene.  
"Um...sure! Sorry to ditch you guys, but I don't want to go with you." Ayumi said, following Inuyasha and Kagome back to the group.  
"Ok, Ayumi, take Miroku and Inuyasha, and I'll take Sango, because they've never been to a mall before, but when they get your presents, get theirs, ok?" Kagome asked, handing enough money for the three.  
"Ok, we'll meet in the food court in two hours, ok?" Ayumi said, turning around and taking the boys to different shops.

MM: Ok, i'm gonna end the chapter here. you'll find out what the presents are in chapter five, ok? Next chapter:  
Chapter 4:  
For the love of Pizza!  
See you next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
For The Love of Pizza! 

**Mew Mittens: The offer for Sango and Miroku fics is still standing.sigh I can't wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to tell each other that they love each other... When will that ever happen?  
Mew Socks: YOU CAN CHOOSE, YOU BIG DUMBO!  
Mew Mittens: Oh, right...sorry! Eh heh heh...I feel sorry for Kagura, though, don't you?  
Mew Socks: Yeah...but, remind me...what happens?  
MM: Naraky blows a whole through her heart...! I have an idea for the couple to get together, though!  
MS: What is it?  
MM: Oh, you'll see! evil laugh  
MS: sob why? NOOOOOO! Must find out! ONTO THE CHAPTER! Wait...is it in this chapter?  
MM: Oh, yeah! But in the next chapter, they find more feelings are there. BWA HAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Three:

With Kagome and Sango:  
"Kagome, what do you want to get for Inuyasha?" Sango asked, holding the huge bags of clothes Kagome had bought for Inuyasha, Miroku, and herself.  
"Well...I really don't..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she saw the perfect present for him. "Wow! That's so cool!" She said, looking in the wall.  
"That's what you want?" Sango asked. "I have to find a present for you, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ayumi, Inuyasha, Areena, Sota, your mom and Igguiyami." Sango said, holding up her fingers. "And quadruple that and equals...40, I believe... and didn't your mom have a huge list of what to buy?" Sango asked.  
"Oh, yeah! Oh? Here, this is for you. Oh! It has a list of what to give every one! Wow!" Kagome said, her eyes almost popping out.(i almost put "pooping out!" lol!) "Let's see... plus every thing that my mother wants...100 presents!" Kagome shrieked.  
"Give me that!" Sango said, pulling the calculator that Kagome'd pulled outta no where and said"Ok...let's see...forty plus ten equals fifty...times 4 equals... no, Kagome, 200 presents." Sango siad, with an amazing genious accent.(lol)  
"Ok...I wonder...does Inuyasha and Miroku have a list? Most likely...but what about Ayumi?" Kagome asked.  
"We'll figure some thing out..." Sango said, walking into a store with Kagome.

With Inuyasha, Ayumi, and Miroku.  
"Oh, here, Ayumi, I found a list of stuff you need to buy for every one, Mrs.H must have predicted that you were coming...strange." Inuyasha said, handing Ayumi the list.  
"Well...let's go, shall we?" Ayumi asked, pulling Inuyasha into a store that had a lot of things she needed to get.

2 HOURS LATER

Kagome and Sango sipped at thier drinks, looking for the rest of thier groups. Kagome shivered, feeling the cold air from outside blow in from the door.  
"Kagome!" Ayumi cried, grabbing Inuyasha and Miroku's hands. "Miroku! I was wondering when you'd get back!" Sango said, hopping up.  
"Don't worry, my dear, I didn't touch one girl." Miroku said, dropping the bags in his hands.  
"Ayumi, did you take the presents to the wrapper?" Kagome asked, looking in Miroku's bags.  
"Oh, yeah! Don't worry." Ayumi said, "Hang on, I'll be right back. Do you have ten dollars?" Ayumi asked, facing Kagome.  
"Yeah, here." Kagome said, taking Ayumi's bags.

Ayumi came back about five minutes later with a huge cart. "Put your bags on the cart, and we'll go." She said.

As Kagome, Ayumi, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walked toward Mrs.H, Inuyasha was in deep thought.  
'When will you tell her?' Human Inuyasha asked.  
'Yeah, when? I hope you do soon!' Demon Inuyasha growled.  
'When I...' Inuyasha blanked out again.  
Kagome stopped, turning around. "Inuyasha!" She cried, running to him.  
'What the hell? What's happening?' Inuyasha asked.  
'You have to tell her tonight! Or...you'll be stuck in here forever!' Human Inuyasha said.  
'And you're telling me now because...?' Inuyasha asked.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.  
'Wake up! We can't let her use her powers!' Demon Inuyasha said.  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome...?" He asked.  
"I-Inuyasha! What's going on! Don't tell me that you're tired because that's not what's going on!" Kagome said, holding back tears.  
"Honestly, Kagome? I can't tell you." Inuyasha said, wiping the snow out of his hair.  
"Why?" Kagome whispered, also getting up. "Why do you keep secrets? Do...you hate me that much?" Kagome asked.  
"N-no, Kagome. I don't hate you!" Inuyasha said, turning around. She wasn't there. He turned toward Sango. Kagome was at the van. He sighed a sigh of relief(...I suppose..)

THE SAME NIGHT

Kagome shivered.'Why won't he tell me?' Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah." She shivered again.  
"I...hope you're not mad at me...Kagome." Inuyasha said, standing next to her bed. Kagome stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "N-no...I'm not mad"  
"You're shivering..." Inuyasha said. Kagome removed her hand from him.  
"Oh it's nothing!" Kagome laughed. "yawn I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now." Kagome said, turning around. Suddenly Inuyasha hugged her.  
"H-hey! What are you doing!" Kagome asked.  
"You're cold..."Inuyasha breathed. "I'm going to stay like this until you stop shivering. But if you don't like it, push me away. You decide"  
"But...What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
"I'll deal with that...when she comes." Inuyasha sighed."For now, whatever the reason, I just want to keep holding you"  
Kagome turned around. "Of course I can't push you away...I can't!" She said, hugging him back.'But... I know this for sure'  
"I...love you!" Kagome said, slowly pulling him on top of her on her bed. "Please hold me...just like this forever"  
Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, soon after Kagome fell asleep.  
"She...loves me..." He whispered, falling into the deepest slumber he'd been in since before him mother died.

* * *

Hiya! Guess what? THE END! I hope you liked it, and that little love scene was copyrighted from Ceres: Celestial Legend. Thank you, Yu Watase!  
Coming Soon:  
Igguiyami's true name, Inuyasha's true feelings, and Kirara's true form!

Action packed, fluff filled, new loves, getting stuck, new character, and three new arrivals! Weeehooo! Yeah! See you soon!  
You're also wondering why Inuyasha's true feeling will be revealed in the next chapter. well, he didn't exactly say he loved Kagome, but he didn't say he didn't! BWA HAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Igguiyami's Real Name, Inuyasha's Feelings, and Kirara's True Form 

MM: Hey! I'm BA-ACK! Socks is in Canada right now, so she may not get to type the chapters. Well, even so, I'll fill in for her. And actually, we may just keep this story Inu/Kag...I guess we will. Yeah, Socks'll be fine with it. So, don't get mad at me. Before we have the chapter, though, I'd like to thank the following (recent) reviewers.  
Whitetigermisty-I'm totally writing more! I'm gonna try to have 20 chapters minimum, so keep reading!  
SilverFlameoftheWindScar-They aren't going to America! Doy! Thanks for telling me who Ayumi is! You're a great reviewer, so keep reveiwing! Lol bakabaka135-I'm updating now, so I hope you're happy!Lol Sayuri-chan 16-I'll definatlley check out your stories, but the only pairings I'm ok with are SanxMir InuxKag, SessxKagura, and I totally hate Kikyo, so...yeah, she's as good as dead in this story! Lol Missy-I'm updating right now! Do need...to...be hasty!Grabs Inuyasha's sword and runs HA! Try 'Wind Scar'ing me now! Lol Tearless Soul-Thanks, I'm gonna have Inuyasha confess, and I'm (definatley) gonna drive Kikyo away! Lol Thank you people!

Last time: Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, soon after Kagome fell asleep.  
"She...loves me..." He whispered, falling into the deepest slumber he'd been in since before him mother died.

Chapter 5:

Kagome woke up the next day still in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha..." She mumbled.  
He slowly poked an eye open. "Yeah?" He asked softly.  
"I really mean it..." Kagome said, tightening her grip around Inuyasha's back.  
"Mean what?" Inuyasha teased, nuzzling Kagome's neck.  
"I love you, Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha tensed. 'Oh, no...' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome...You're making me crazy'  
"Kagome? I-I..." Inuyasha started, but noticed some thing was wrong. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome's face. "Great, you fall asleep, right when i wanted to tell you..." Inuyasha groaned, sitting up, or at least trying. Kagome still had her arms around him. "Don't...go..." She whispered in her sleep. Inuyasha laid back down, pulling Kagome on top of him. "Kagome...I love you..." He whispered in her ear before kissing her fore head. Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
"I-Inuyasha?" She asked, lifting her head off of his chest.  
"Y-you're awake!" Inuyasha laughed nervously.  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I just woke up...Oh, Inuyasha! Thank you!" Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha with all the passion in her heart. "I love you more than any one in the whole world, past and future..." Kagome said, leaning her head back on Inuyasha's chest.  
"So, I can kill Koga now?" Inuyasha smirked.  
"Right, you can kill Koga when I kill Kikyo." Kagome said sarcastically.'Though, I wouldn't mind it...' Kagome thought.  
"Ok. I mean, I would want Kikyo to die in peace, but as long as you were ok, I could live." Inuyasha joked back, rolling on top of Kagome.  
"Inuyasha...w-what are you gonna do when Naraku's dead?" Kagome asked quietly, looking down. "I don't want you to be full demon..." she said even quieter.  
"Dont...worry...Kagome...I'll...stay with you...forever" Inuyasha said inbetween kisses.  
"Oh...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, arching her back, making Inuyasha tense again, whipping off of Kagome. "Inuyasha? W-What's wrong?" Kagome asked, sitting up.  
"K-Kagome, I can't." Inuyasha said, with his head down, bangs covering his eyes.  
"Can't what?" Kagome pressed, putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"I can't...protect you from every thing..." He said,looking in Kagome's eyes, grabbing her wrist.  
"Inuyasha! W-what...are you...d-doing?" Kagome asked. She expected his grip on her wrist to hurt, but it didn't.  
"Wake up, Kagome! Now." Inuyasha growled, pushing Kagome on the floor and laying on her. "Please, wake up. I don't want to hurt you..." He said.  
Kagome sat up, with her head hitting Inuyasha's.  
"OW! WHAT THE--" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing his head.  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, looking around. She was on the floor. Inuyasha was crouched above her, and was now sitting next to her. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked, cupping her hands on his cheeks.  
"Part of it..." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome's hands away, and entwining his fingers in hers. "But when I said I loved you, I meant it." Inuyasha said in a husky voice, leaning both of them down onto the floor. "Inuyasha..." Kagome squeaked. "Not yet, please"  
"I'll always wait for you, even if it's forever." Inuyasha said, nuzzling her neck again.  
Kagome smiled, rubbing his ears. (If you're wondering, it's still 4 a.m)  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, lowering his head for better access.(I really hate it when people make him purr, number one, cuz her not a cat, and number two, I hate it when they make him say 'Stop' It's so annoying)  
"Kagome...I have a 'Kriss-moose' present for you..." Inuyasha said, looking deep into Kagome's eyes, still not able to pronounce Christmas correctly.  
"Shouldn't we wait until every one is up before we open them?" Kagome asked, kissing his cheek.  
"It's not one you can open." Inuyasha said.  
"Ok, what is it?" Kagome asked, confused.  
"W-Will you...be my...?" Inuyasha asked, looking away, saying the last word quietly. 'She may have said she loved me, but she'd never be my mate...' Inuyasha thought, sadly.  
"W-what?" Kagome asked, turning Inuyasha's face to her's, running her hand down his cheek.  
"Will you..." Inuyasha started, takeing her hand and kissing her knuckles,"be my...mate?" Inuyasha whispered.  
"Oh...Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Yes! Yes Inuyasha, I will!" Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha again.  
"You...you will, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Why wouldn't I? I love you!" Kagome laughed, hugging him. "Now, let's go to sleep, ok?" Kagome asked, getting up. "Yeah..." Inuyasha said, laying back down on the ground.  
"Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome said, poking her head out of the blanket. "Are you coming up here"  
""Huh? Oh... um..." Inuyasha said, getting up. "Y-you want me to"  
"Um...No" Kagome said, hurting Inuyasha's fellings."Oh...O--" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's laughter.  
"I NEED you to..." She answered, reaching out for him.  
"oh..." Inuyasha said softly. "I guess i can live with that," He smirked, picking up K agome and sitting on her bed.  
"Inu...yawnYasha..." Kagome mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.  
"Go ahead and go to sleep, Kagome, I need to do some thing first." Inuyasha said, kissing her neck and laying her back down.  
"Ok...be back soon, Yasha..." Kagome said, falling back asleep.  
"I'll try..." Inuyasha said softly.

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, running to Kaede's hut.  
"What is it ye want?" Kaede asked. (Is that right? Or is ie Keade)  
"You know that thing i gave you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Aye, here it is," Kaede said, handing Inuyasha a little black box. "Why do ye need it?" She asked.  
"For Kagome..." Inuyasha said, "Good bye, Keade." Inuyasha said, running to the well. "So, Inuyasha...You're in love with that mortal girl, eh?"

* * *

5:30 a.m.  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, sitting up. "Inuyasha?" She asked, looking around.  
She walked outside, shivering. 'Maybe he went to the well...' she thought. 'I just hope he isn't doing what I think he's...'  
'He isn't.' She thought, hopping into the well.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" Suddenly, Kagome's scent hit him like a fist. 'KAGOME!' He thought, his eyes widening.  
Naraku sent one of his tentacles into the well, pulling Kagome out.  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out, Naraku's tentacle digging into her skin.  
"Kagome! Naraku, put her down! She has nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes full of worry.  
"So, you are, eh?" Naraku smirked. "Maybe I'll just..." Naraku's grip tightened,"Kill her, yes"  
"Iron Reaver--"  
"You can't kill me as long as I have Kagome. She'll get hurt. evil laugh " Naraku smirked.  
'I-Inuya...sha...It's ok Your wind scar can't k-kill me!' Kagome thought, hoping that maybe Inuyasha could hear her. Which, he did. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, cutting Naraku's arm off.  
"So, you think you'rve injured me?" He smirked, forgetting about Kagome, who slowly crawled to Inuyasha.  
"No, I only got Kagome back!" Inuyasha said, bending down to Kagome. "Are you ok?" He asked, she nodded.  
"I-Inu...yash...sha...I'm...falling...unconcious..." She said, putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck, kissing him. "U-use the power...that I gave you...to defeat..." Kagome said as shelost conciousness.  
"Oh? Lost your mate, ne?" Naraku asked, "Shall we?" He smirked.  
"Oh, yeah! Naraku! It's time to finally get my revenge!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Inuyasha, do the wind scar, wait for an attack and use the back lash wave...you have one more power that you'll need to use, but wait for Naraku to weaken...' Kagome told him. 'Right'  
"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking Naraku's barrier. (Does Naraku have an attack name)  
Naraku generated Inuyasha's power, sending it back to him.  
"Back Lash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Naraku with the power of both attacks. "It's over, Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. 'Peircing Arrow Shock! Say it Inuyasha! Now!' Kagome yelled, holding onto Inuyasha's soul. 'I'll be here with you all the time'  
"Peircing...Arrow...SHOCK!" Inuyasha yelled, useing Kagome's and his power together.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inuyasha?" She asked.  
"I'm here, Kagome." Inuyasha said, with his arms around Kagome's waist, nuzzleing her neck.  
"Did you kill him?" Kagome asked, rolling over, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. (Lucky)  
"No," Inuyasha said, closing the space between them,"WE killed him." He said against Kagome's lips.  
"Oh, just kiss me already!" Kagome laughed, Inuyasha kissing her.  
"Kagome! Wake up! We're gonna open the presents now!" Sota and Shippo cried, bursting in on them, Shippo pouncing on Kagome.  
"Mm--Oh, Shippo!" Kagome said, breaking the kiss.  
"Damnitt! Shippo, we'll be down in a minute!" Inuyasha growled, picking him up. "Sota, Shippo, thanks for telling us. We'll be down as soon as we get dressed, ok"  
"But, you have to go in your pajamas! It'll ruin the fun!" Sota whined.  
Kagome sat up. "We'll be down is just a second, ok? Inuyasha has to tell me some thing." Kagome said, pushing them out the door.  
"Can we finish that now?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Kagome onto his lap. "Ooh!" Kagome giggled,"A kiss before we blow your ears out!" She laughed, kissing Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha, open mine first!" Shippo said.  
"What ever. Kagome? Will you open mine first?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"Sure, Inuyasha! Here's mine!" Kagome said, smiling.  
Inuyasha opened Kagome's present. "Kagome...It's...great!" Inuyasha said, taking it out. It was a locket(a manly one) with a picture of Kikyo and him in it. Inuyasha's eyes sofened and hardened at the same time. "Kagome...You can change the picture..." He said sofly.  
"I'll just put mine over your's, so you can always have me and Kikyo with you. You'll always love her. I understand." Kagome said, opening Inuyasha's, gasping. "Inuyasha! It's so beautiful!" She said. It was a ring that had a sapphire on the inside and a quartz on the outside.  
"My mother gave it to me. It's a symbol of you being my mate" Inuiyasha said, opening Shippo's present. "It's nice, runt." "You like it? I couldn't find a gold crayon in Sota's box, so i used red!" Shippo said, hoping on Inuyasha's shoulder, pointing at Inuyasha's drawn eyes.  
"Oh...I...l-like it. But, don't worry, kid, I'm not doing that any more." Inuyasha said, handing Shippo his present.  
"Inuyasha, it's super! Where'd you get it? It looks like Tetsuiga!" Shippo said with his eyes almost falling out. "I saw it at the store, and I thought you might like it." Inuyasha said.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, here's your's!" Shippo said, handing them their present.  
"Miroku, you unwrap it." Sango said with her hand on her stomach.(I'm changing it so that she hasn't had the baby yet, but soon will, but doesn't know they're gonna have it)"I don't feel so good"  
"Ok." Miroku said, unwrapping it. It, too was a picture of Sango and Miroku, Sango having a large stomach. "Shippo, it's cute, but why is Sango...fat?" Miroku asked.  
"Cuz...Oh...well, I guess it was an accident," Shippo said, starting to cry. "Waaaaa! Inuyasha, He didn't like it!" Shippo wailed, picking a new target.  
"Oh...Pervert!" Sango said, useing the rosary. "Here, Shippo, this is from me and Miroku." Sango said, handing Shippo his present. "And, Ayumi, Mrs. H, Igguiyami, Sota, Inuyasha, and Kagome, here's your's."Sango said, handing them out.  
(Ok, I'm gonna skip every thing for awhile. And here's Akane opening)  
"Akane, I have to tell every one some thing." Igguiyami said.  
"What is it, sweet heart?" Akane asked, handing him her present.  
"My name...isn't Igguiyami..." He said, "It's Ranma." He said firmly.  
"Ranma? Weren't we engaged? I thought you married Shampoo!" Akane said.  
"No, I went to China WITH Shampoo to Jusenkyo. Then I came back. You didn't reconize me?" He laughed.  
"Ok! I can totally live with that!" Akane smiled, taking Ranma's present. It, too was a ring.  
"Will you marry me?" Ranma asked.  
"Oh, Ranma! Yes! Yes I will! Kagome, didn't you say you were getting married? We can have the wedding together! ANd Sango, Miroku, you were married in your time, so you can get married here too!" Akane said.  
(I honestly think this is THE LONGEST chapter I HAVE EVER written)  
"Yeah, mom! Inuyasha, where's the jewel?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh...I put it together...and I suppose i forgot it there?" Inuyasha said, hoping she wouldn't be mad.  
"Ok. As long as I have you, I'll be fine!" Kagome smiled. "Oh, Kirara, here's your present!" Kagome said, laying out a catnip pad.  
"Mew!" Kirara said, backing away from it.  
"Here, Kirara." Sango said, picking Kirara up and putting her on it.  
"NO!" Kirara said.  
"Kirara?" Sango asked, the tiniest hint of scared in her voice.  
"There was an herb that turned me into human form...this is it." Kirara said.  
"Kirara, let me give you some clothes." Kagome said, handing Kirara a blanket to her so that Kirara could cover up.  
"R-right." Kirara blushed.

"Here, I still have some clothes from when I was your size. Here's a shirt, pants, and shoes, and any thing else you need. Oh, here's pjs if you want them." Kagome said, handing Kirara a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a hoody shirt that had a cat eared hood.  
"Thank you, Kagome." Kirara said, putting on her clothes.  
(I don't know how to end this! I need Socks! Gah)

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Inuyasha, come on, let's go to bed now." Kagome said, putting their mugs in the sink.  
"Ok, Kagome." Inuyasha said, scooping Kagome into his arms, kissing her.

MM: I think you should be happy for me giving you a long chapter!

INUYASHA: You...let me be with Kagome? What about Kikyo? Don't I love her?  
MM: NO! Not in this fic! In this, you love me!hops on Inuyasha KISS ME! lol

Kagome: Inuyasha! How could you!  
Inuyasha:drops me("Ow!") No, Kagome it's nothing!  
Shippo: THE END!  
MM: See you next time! (5-10 reviews, please! Or, honestly, A lot! And I know the whole Igguiyami is Ranma thing is too quick, but, I couldn't think of any other way!)


	6. Hiatus!

**HIATUS!!**

I am _SO_ sorry! It's just, I've been so busy lately, I haven't had any time to start on this chapter! I will be writing it as soon as school gets out on Thursday. I haven't had many ideas as to what it will begin with, so if you could just give me a few hints or what you would like to see, I'll be sure to add it in!

Also;

_Silver-WindScar_ said...  
I am so confused right now...

**MM:: **I'm sorry!! I tried to make it as little confusing as possible!! What are you confused on? I'll talk to you, if you can tell me what's confusing. I'm sorry!

_Stelina Miko Kitsune_ said ...  
lol i love your story and i love the thing that its ranma! lol so update soon plz!! MangasFan

**MM::** Thanks!! 33 Oh, finally some one who's read Ranma 1/2!!

_Tearless Soul_ said...  
WOW!! it was so cool and funny. I love the whole present thing. It really was good. And the whole marrige thing is so funny cause mom and daughter getting married...hehe but good job keep it up

**MM::** Uwah! Thanks! Heh, I made it a little weird, and I wasn't sure if people would like that. THanks!

_bakabaka135_ said...  
uh... who's ranma? who's shampoo? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! lol, update soon.

**MM::** Ranma is from the Manga, still by Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma 1/2.  
Ranma is the main character, Shampoo is his fiance, and so is Akanehe has one more too. xD WOMANIZER!.


End file.
